Avengers: The Era of Rejects
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: The Avengers have been killed or have gone MIA. Can a group of Anti-Heroes replace the Avengers,Earth's mightiest heroes? Or is American and the entire world at risk?  More comic the cartoon...and Nazis not Hydra
1. Chapter 1:What's a hero?

Chicago Avengers

Captain America is dead, Giant Man missing, Iron Man destroyed, the Wasp enslaved, Black Panther gone and the Hulk just doesn't care. Can a group of Chicago Anti Heroes save the Avengers, or has the Red Skull finally won?

Line up of heroes…or…villains you decide

Sgt. Suicide- Major Herbert Taylor

Lt. Winters- First Lieutenant Joseph Stalin Winters

HItman/Rave- Unknown

Renegade- Unknown

El Diablo- Classified

Mega Guardian (Everyone will be described except Guardian who will be posted on my deviantart page)-MG0191

**Chapter: 1**

**Heroes…can you use it in a definition. **

**Location:** Afghanistan

**Time: **15:40

**Mission:** Classified

**Regiment:** Suicide Company

"Come on you sand sucking son of dogs, I'll kill all of you!" an enraged Sergeant Suicide shouted in joy as he stood in a small town with a M60 in his left hand, as he fed the belt with his other. Suicide was dressed in in an open army jacket with a black undershirt underneath it, military pants with combat boots, and a World War II American army helmet. He stood there firing his machine gun laughing and killing any Taliban soldiers that came out of their hiding spots.

"Come on this is no fun when you hide!" he shouted once more as the fifty caliber bullets tore through buildings turning flesh into jelly. One of the many Taliban soldiers that lived in the town and were still alive was lying on a roof with his AK-47, he listened to the maniacal laughing of Suicide, till he suddenly heard the gun fire end and the sudden noise of clicking. "Aw…got to reload" the disgruntled homicidal maniac sighed before he started to reload his gun.

"Alaha Akbar!" The man shouted before shooting at Suicide with his AK-47, before being joined by several other Taliban soldiers as well. The village became irrupted with gun fire again, the sounds of the bullets whistling through the air was almost impossible to ignore, but the sounds of the bullets hitting their target was even worst.

The bullets ripped through Sargent Suicide as if he was made of hot butter. They went through him so easily, blood sprayed all over the desert sand, and bits and pieces of Suicide were destroyed. His arms were torn off in the gun fire, his right eye exploded when a bullet made direct contact with him, and numerous more horrors. Soon the Sargent fell backwards into the sand, his face unrecognizable, his body destroyed and blood flowing from all over his body.

As they watched the man fall over the Taliban moved cautiously over to Suicide. Not knowing if their bullets had killed a man so evil, and took such joy in the massacre he had created. One kicked the body as hard as he could, but nothing happened to the body it just laid there motionless, dead. They threw their guns into the air and cheered the fire a few rounds off, to celebrate, that was until a zipping sound passed through them.

The celebration ended suddenly, the sound was known throughout the Taliban world during the war with the Infidels. It was the sound of a sniper. They looked around to see if anyone had been hit by the bullet, leading them to look over at one of their hooded members. He stood still his eyes wide and a little hole was going through his forehead. Soon the white wrappings around his head turned and red and he fell over dead.

They started to shout in fear and alarm as they watched their brother fall over, soon another bullet rocket through the air, hitting another Taliban in the spine making his body involuntary flip before dying, then another bullet rocket through the air hitting one in the chest making part of his chest explode killing him as well. Soon it became every shot was a kill shot, every time someone heard a bullet they could look over and see another one of their brethren die. Soon the shots ended and all that was left were dead bodies, and one Taliban soldier left alive.

Unlike the others his face was not hidden, and look as though he was in his early twenties, his face full of fear as he stood with his back against a wall slowly sinking. He was wearing a Thoub with a black vest over it, he had dropped his Ak-47 and now was just standing there waiting for the Sniper to end him. But he saw something, that was far worst then the snipers bullet. As he looked over the horizon waiting for the sniper he saw a arm shoot up from the corpses lying in the street, the hand was almost bone with only tiny pieces of flesh covering it, but soon the pieces of flesh started to grow and cover the skin and then he saw a body raise up.

There was Sgt. Suicide rising from the dead. His body healing the bullet holes that covered him, some were spitting out the bullets that were still inside of his body, others closed the wounds and became whole. He finally stood up in his full glory cracking his neck and several other body parts. "What a nice nap" he said as he looked around, setting his sights on the young Arab man. He began to walk toward him, his eyes fixated on the man who clutched his AK-47, the only protection he had from a monster like Suicide.

Soon Suicide stood inches away from the man looking down at him with a sick toothy grin. His blue and grey eyes danced as he watched the young Arab look up at fight of him. The Arab had sweat and tears running down his face as he shakily pointed the gun at Suicide's stomach. "Alaha Akbar" the man said lowly as he began to pull the trigger.

"Go ahead press it, it worked before right?" Suicide said laughing as he looked at the Arab. "So come on shoot me, fill me with lead, it might make you feel better you know? I mean…all your friends are dead…because my friend killed them, and now you're the only one here…and you have to fight me…the guy who killed everyone else" Suicide laughed as he kneeled in front of the Arab. "So come on, shoot me, shot me in the head" he laughed as he pulled the barrel of the gun so it would line up with his forehead. "So come on…kill me" Suicide laughed as he started at the young Arab.

"Or you could surrender to the United States of America and you will be able to live for a few more days" said as Russian voice from behind. The two men looked over at ware the voice was coming from to be greeted with the sight of a man dressed in United States Army uniform, with a red beret on his head, he was also carrying M24 Remington sniper rifle. He walked past the death and carnage not even taking a second glance at any of the bodies. "I am First Lieutenant Joseph Stalin Winters of the United States Army, I am also a Class 7 SHIELD agent I can guarantee your safety and your families, and all we need is information" Winters said as he looked over at Suicide. "Major you look…well" Winters said as he looked down at the Arab.

"I told you Winters, call me Sergeant Major it sounds so much cooler" Suicide laughed as he looked at the Arab as well. "Can't we just kill him? It's so much easier…and I hate playing these information games…I never win" he complained as he saw the Arab grab something, "Hey what are you…"

"Alaha Akbar!" The man shouted once more, but this time he had a detonator in his hand.

"Aw crap" Winters shouted before he started to run backwards trying to aim at the man's hand, seeing if he could save his life.

"Is that a bomb?" Suicide asked, but before he could do anything else, the bomb exploded.

**Location: **Bagram Airfield

**Time:** 9:47am

**Mission: **Success

**Regiment:** Suicide Company

"Winters" said a strong Virginian accent of Colonel Jefferson who was in normal Army uniform. He was sitting at a wooden desk looking over papers of missions that were happening all across the Middle East. "Were we able to get any new information about Taliban movement here?" he asked as he started to look over the paper work of the 101st Airborn's last mission.

"Negative sir, the Arab we were interrogating decided to blow himself up" Winters said as he stood at attention, his sniper rifle on his back, and his beret in one of his pockets. "And no the Major did not kill him, this time the Arab truly blew himself up"

"Unfortunate" Jefferson said before handing Winters an envelope that tapped in Top Secret and Classified, some of the tape had been cut and was highly resizable that the Colonel took a peek inside. "This came for you and that lunatic, looks like we have a problem with the Avengers" he said as he started to scribble something. "It looks like you two are going State Side, under SHIELD supervision"

**Location:** Belfast, Northern Ireland

**Time:** 9:23pm

**Mission:** Contract Killing

**Operatives:** Hitman

The streets of Belfast were slowly darkening at the night hours. Her residents were either at home getting ready to retire for another night of sleep, or others were at the local Pub celebrating the end of the week. Two men in particular one dressed in a brown trench coat and a green taxi cap the other in a grey sweat shirt and jeans were walking down the street talking to one another.

Unannounced to either one of them they were being followed. Not by walking for there was no one else on the sidewalk with them, not by car for the streets were way too small, but by rooftop. A figure peered over the side of the building, his blue eyes constantly calculating and analyzing. His face hidden by a snow white hood that connected to cape that swayed in the wind. His chest had two holsters on it both carrying two handguns, several grenades and knifes. Underneath that was a green long sleeve shirt that was tucked neatly into the man's black jeans. His jeans had one holster on them as well carrying yet another hand gun, while on the other he carried a long sharp blade. His hands were covered in black leather gloves which held a SORA assault rifle. On his back he carried a claymore sword which was decorated in the finest of black leather and a single red ruby, this man was known as Hitman, the man with no emotions.

Hitman watched his targets as they made their way through the city, taking twist and turns and occasionally looking behind him. He knew that a normal man would let off a small laugh, or given some kind of emotion that expressed humor for they were not looking in the right place, but he was Hitman, all he knew was hunger and pain.

As they ducked into another ally, Hitman jumped across the opening so he could keep visual on his two targets. He was hired by mi6 British Secret Intelligence to kill these two men, they were ex-IRA members looking for recruits for new IRA, and more brutal IRA and they wanted them silence.

Hitman watched as the two men constantly talked with each other, sometimes yelled arguing what their next move should be, they were never going to form a new IRA the couldn't even get one drunk Irish patron to talk to them, yet raise a new army. Hitman knew these men were never going to anything else but Bar Thugs but it was good money, and Hitman needed money. As soon as the two men were secluded from all streets, or anyone that might hear a small scrimmage Hitman made his move.

He slowly crawled down the side of the building using only his right hand to support his weight at time, for he kept his rifle pointed at the two men in case they were to spot him. As he slowly started to let himself down one of the men turned around with lighting speeds and pointed a gun down the dark alleyway, and not right at Hitman.

Any mercenary that was new to the trade would have started to shoot as soon as he saw this, killing both men with a highly powerful and rare assault rifle that was impossibly load. This would gain the attention of some random person, who would call for help, who would contact the police and then soon it's impossible to get out of the country without having to use half the money you get from the job to pay off people.

"I thought I heard someone" The man said as he pointed the pistol around looking for any sign of movement.

"You just heard a bloody cat that's all O'Malley, now put that thing away before you shoot the damn thing" the others said as he stated to push his friends arm down. "I said leave all guns at the safe house, we don't want people to ask question" he said as he turned around.

"You're probably right" O'Malley said as he started to turn around. "I hate cats, with their damn claws and…" the Irish stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes gone wide.

"And there what you…" the other turned around and gasped in horror. A large and sharp blade was going straight through O'Malley's neck and blood squirted all over the ground. There stood Hitman his blade was coated in blood and his eyes still emotionless. "James Conner…you are next" Hitman said before he pulled his blade out and looked over at James.

"Oh dear God…your Hi…Hit…Hitman" James said as he started to back up and into the wall. "Die you bastard!" James shouted as he pulled out a blade and stabbed Hitman in the stomach. Hitman just looked down at the blade before slowly pulled it out.

"That wasn't very nice, now I have to be not nice back" Hitman said before he kicked James into the wall with more force then was necessary, but why should he care? This man was going to die, something Hitman wished he could do, but at last he was never able to. Hitman then grabbed one of the numerous pistols he had and put it to John's head.

"This is a 22 caliber pistol, it won't make much of bang but it will get the job done" Hitman said, and before James could even pray, or he could even comprehend what the mercenary was saying Hitman pulled the trigger. Hitman watched as James' body fell over dead, and to make sure though Hitman already knew he was dead put two more rounds into him to make sure.

Hitman just looked at the corpse for a few more seconds before he took out a small digital camera and took a few pictures of both bodies, he then proceeded to walk back into the ally.

This was his hell, he didn't know how to feel, he didn't care how to feel all he knew was from the moment he was born again, all he knew was how to kill. So Hitman made his way back into the alley as the last of the streets lights turned on, and soon he disappeared.

**Location:** mi16 Safe house 12 Bravo Belfast Ireland

**Time:** 12:40pm

**Mission:** Awaiting Payment

**Operatives:** Hitman

"There dead" Hitman said as he walked into the Safe House and tossed the camera to one of the agents, who was currently balancing on the back legs of his chair watching a British Football game. "Where is my payment?" Hitman demanded as he grabbed a cup of coffee off the table and started to drink it.

"Oy you nearly scared me half way to the Holy Mother!" the agent shouted as he looked over at the mercenary. "Christ" he murmured as he reached for the camera. He opened the camera up and started to shuffle through the pictures on it. He adjusted it once or twice to get a better picture before he turned it off. "Good here as promised £61415.63 or as you wanted $100,000" the agent said before pulling out a laptop and started to transfer the funds.

"Move twenty five percent it to account 5B22EL9, another twenty five to account 77AD8K10B and put the rest in the original account I gave you" Hitman said as he poured himself another cup. "You have a jet ready as promised?" Hitman inquired before turning to the agent again.

"As promised" the agent said before closing the laptop. "Before you go, a friend of yours from the CIA delivered this to us" the mi6 agent said as he handed the folder over to Hitman. Hitman looked at the folder and opened it. His eyes scanned it before closing it. "Well…it looks like I'm going to be a SHIELD agent…just bloody great"

**Location:** Chicago, United States

**Time:** 1:24am

**Mission:** Stop Robbery in Progress

**Agents:** CSF Agent El Diablo and CSF Robotic Agent Mega Guardian

"Renegade! Stop in the name of the God Damn Law!" El Diablo shouted as he fired a wave of fire at the notorious world renowned cat bugler Renegade. El Diablo was dressed in a tan colored pancho with a big red diamond on it, he also wore a pair of loose blue jeans with brown cowboy boots. El Diablo also wears a cattlemen hat, and a customized air mask, made of metal and filters smoke so he could breathe fresh air.

"Whoa El! That one almost got me" Renegade laughed as he jumped to another roof by doing a black flip before throwing a black fireball at El Diablo. Renegade was dressed in his signature outfit of a black t-shirt with a red dragon on it covering the front of shirt, jeans, a black cape that was torn at the end, a black eyes mask that circled around his face. He also wore a black baseball cap with a red stripe going around it.

"In correspondence with Law 229 of section 8 paragraph two we are to take Renegade down with Dead Force" Mega Guardian said as he created a shield out of plasma electronic pulses, which deflected the blast. Guardian then proceeded to jump across the roof to face off against Renegade. "There is nowhere to run" Guardian said as he pulled the Scythe off his back.

"Your right there is nowhere to run" Renegade laughed before disappearing in a puff of smoke again. Guardian came to halt on the rooftop and started to look around, his ruby red visor tried to lock on to where Renegade would appear next.

"I can't find him, he teleported once again" Guardian said as he took a step forward.

"You got that right!" Renegade laughed as he appeared in the same smoke several feet above Mega Guardian. He then shot out his right hand at the robotic cop and let off a large stream of black fire.

"Hold it you Australian Bastard!" El Diablo shouted as he let off his own stream of fire coming from his right arm to block the attack. As the black flames danced with the orange Guardian rolled backwards and took aim with his FN SCAR and started to shoot rounds at the Australian Cat Burglar.

"Damn it!" Renegade shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rounds then passed through the smoke and out the other side into the sky. Guardian's visor displayed a question mark, as El Diablo jumped down next to Guardian.

"Keep your motion tracker on, I want to know where there is an anomaly, I don't give a shit if it's a homeless man! I want to know!" El Diablo shouted as his arms began to grow hotter with his anger.

"Roger that" Guardian said before a small beep came from his head. "Warning: Incoming call from SHIELD Helicarrier" Mega Guardian announced before the large and almost intense morning sounds of propellers, jets, and humming of the Helicarrier and its hundreds of convoy jets.

"Wow…that is scary" Renegade said as he reappeared on top of the same roof with El Diablo and Mega Guardian. "I don't think I have stolen anything from them in a long time…not after they sent Hulkbusters after me" Renegade said before shuttering at the thought of being chased by tanks and exoskeletons.

"Renegade you are under arrest by the Chicago Special Forces. You have the right to…" Mega Guardian started but was stop as he heard the load voice of Director Nick Fury and the sound of several SHIELD agents starting to flood the rooftops of Chicago.

"El Diablo, Renegade and Mega Guardian the three of you are hereby ordered to come into SHIELD custody!" Fury's voice boomed through the sky of Chicago. "Understood?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:Heroes and Rejects

**Chapter 2 **

**Heroes and Rejects **

**Location: **SHIELD Helicarrier

**Time: **3:22am 

**Mission: **Unspecified 

**Operatives**: Unknown

Mega Guardian, El Diablo, and Renegade were led down the dim lit hallways of the Helicarrier. The hall was made of pure metal, so their feet made a small click every time they stepped that made a large echoing effect. They were escorted by five SHIELD agents who each had an assault rifle, and were cover in Kevlar armor from head to toe. They had full face masks on with red visors making their faces unseen by the three super individuals. The two CSF agents and the thief were lead down the hallway till they reached a pair of twin metal doors, which looked like they were made of solid steel. The SHIELD agents stopped a few feet from the door.

"The three of you are allowed to enter and wait for Director Fury" one of them said before the five of them turned around and started to walk away. As they walked away Renegade and El Diablo looked over at each other. From years of playing cat and mouse, and quite surprising being best friends the two didn't know what they should do. Here they were a world renowned thief that was one of the most wanted men in the world, and a Chicago Special Forces agent who got his powers through being a reject.

"Observation: We should follow the SHIELD agents' advice, we are on their ship and they defiantly have numbers and weapons" Mega Guardian stated as he turned toward the door. Then a small think light shot from Guardian's visor that started to move its way up and down the door, and then side to side as if it was in a copying machine. "Inquiry: Three other life forms on the other side of this door" he said before stepping up to the door making the doors slide reviling the three life forms.

The room was a medium size conference room, with a long rectangle table. The table looked as if it was made of mahogany and had several chairs around it. Unlike other places on the ship this one had carpet floor, that was a light cream color and look as though they had been professionally clean, because almost each fiber of the carpet looked as though no dirt, grime, or any kind of molecule of anything unclean had ever touched it. The walls were also different from the rest of the ship, for they looked as though they were made of marble. They were shined till there was not even the slightest of imperfection. Finally there were two large windows in the room that were draped in dark blue curtains. The windows gave a breath taking view of the sky with the clouds right underneath the windows giving the look of a sea of fluffy pillows. Though the room was breath taking to say the least, the three men that occupied the room were not.

On the upper right side of the table sat the dynamic duo of Sgt. Suicide and Lt. Winters. The two of them were still in normal uniform, not getting a chance to clean up after being picked up by SHIELD agents at the airfield and taken to the Helicarrer. Winters's face was displeased as he sat there, his arms crossed, his right foot tapping impatiently as he rolled a cigarette in his mouth. Though it was unlit for apparently the room had a no smoking policy, something that all military men hate for they usually pick up the habit during war. His eyes were glued to clocks that were mounted on the wall, each showing times of different parts of the world. It looked as almost he was watching his life tick by in different parts of the world. His eyes were frosty green and were harden by war, showing almost no life in them.

Next to him sat Sargent Suicide who just looked bored as he rolled a fifty caliber bullet in his fingers. His face was relaxed and was a little droopy as for his left hand was holding his head up making his skin move higher on his face. Unlike his comrade who was dressed normally, he had the front of his shirt, jacket, and part of his pants blown away from the suicidal bomber. His clothes had singes on it from the explosion, and also had dried blood on it. Though he himself was not hurt or injured by the attack because of his healing factor, his appearance made it look like he fought his way through hell and back. His blue and grey eyes watched the bullet as it twirled in his fingers in a fluid movement. Also unlike Winters his eyes were still full of life, that war had done nothing to him except making him stronger.

The final figure was the Mercenary Extraordinary, The Man with no Emotions, the Hooded Killer, that Man with too many Tittles, Hitman. He sat there with his face as emotionless as ever. He sat in his chair with his back straight, shoulders back; with his hands busy polishing his Claymore sword. He held it by the hilt as he rubbed a light red rag over the blade itself. His eyes watched his hands move across it making sure each movement was calculated and precise and had a motive. For this was his greatest treasure, something that he was willing to die for, no one knew why Hitman treasured the sword so much, but no one who liked living asked. He had already cleaned both his Beretta pistols that sat on the desk in front of him, along with his SORA riffle, and most of his knives. His hood still covered his face but his blue eyes were seen from underneath. Neither showed any emotions, or hint of interest, but if you looked close enough you would see a tint of red in them. As he polished his blade he looked over at the door to see El Diablo, Renegade and Mega Guardian enter the room.

"So I was correct, no surprise" Hitman said in his monotone voice as he rubbed the rag down the blade again before he started to sheath it.

"Correct about what?" Suicide asked, his voice filled with happiness and eagerness, finally happy that someone was speaking.

"Yes Comrade, what were you thinking in that torn head of yours" Winters laughed as he leaned back in his chair, for he knew that Hitman did not like to talk about the alter ego that he kept locked away in his head. "I bet it's quite insightful" Winters added mockingly.

Hitman just stared at the Russian Super Solider calculating if he should respond to his comments or not. "This is a Black Ops mission" Hitman said flatly as he started to put away his other weapons.

"Wait what?" Renegade asked as he teleported once more leaving black smoke, and reappeared on the right side of Hitman. "How do you figure?"

"It's quite obvious" Hitman said looking over at Renegade as he put the SORA rifle on his lap, making Renegade gulp in fear. "First you have me, Hitman a mercenary without a scarp of affection" he said as he gripped his rifle a little. "Fury has hired me in the past to do…some cleaning for him, he knows I can get in and out of a place with only killing the main target. Then you have Suicide, the human A-Bomb, a sadistic son of a bitch who takes pleasure in killing people, than a Jew killing a Nazi" Hitman said only to be greeted by a nodding smile of Suicide looking as though he was remember and found killing. "Then you have Winters, the Russian Super Solider with indestructible skin, super strength, and other fun powers. If I remember correctly he also has an 98.9% accuracy with a sniper rifle, form over ten miles away, an admiral opponent" Hitman said before looking over at Winters, who just stared at the mercenary trying to burn holes into the man's skull. "Then there is you Renegade, the master thief, wanted in almost every country on earth for stealing some priceless piece of art of jewel, almost double jointed in every join in your body, and able to dislocate it without a problem. You are also able if I recall able to teleport at least a mile in any direction, up down, left or right…and able to use the Dragon of the Internal Dark Flame" Hitman added, making Renegade almost shutter remembering that Hitman knew almost everything about him. "El Diablo, you are just a human Flame Thrower, your arms are able to melt through almost any metal known to man, able to stretch your arms over a mile and a half of pure fire, and a very impressive kick boxer" Hitman said as he looked over the Devil Hero who was still standing at the entrance, for he could not pull up a chair without setting it on fire. "Then finally Mega Guardian" Hitman said looking over at the robotic cop who stood there like a statue. "The greatest of all the Mega Guardian series, just a robotic killer" Hitman commented make the robot look at him.

"Shut up" was all the robot said before directing his glance at the door. "Attention: Single life form detected" Guardian announced to the room, making all heads redirect towards the door. As Guardian said, the doors slid open reviling the infamous Nick Fury. He stood ready in his blue uniform, hands behind his back, his one good eye observing the room.

"Good it looks like all the rejects got here" he said as he walked into the room. He walked passed Mega Guardian without giving a second glance at the robot, and right passing El Diablo who was heating the room by thirty degrees. He just gave a slight nod to Hitman, not even seeming fazed by the mercenary's arsenal of weapons. Fury then passed Renegade, only giving a slight second glance at the thief, almost wanting to arrest him now for global crimes. He finally looked over at the two man army that was sitting on the right. He didn't seem to register that part of Suicide's chest was blown off earlier that day, or the fact that Winters was glaring at him. As he reached the end of the table, it was clear that the entire room was concentrated on him. Part of the room he knew wanted to kill him, another part didn't know him, and the last part just didn't care.

"Now I bet you are all wondering why you are here" Fury said as he rested both his hands on the table and started to lean over it.

"Hitman thinks you are going to make us kill someone!" Renegade shouted like a student tattling to a teacher, making all eyes in the room stared at him, especially the eyes of a certain mercenary. "Well its true…I don't want to kill anyone…I like people…" Renegade said before he sank down in a chair, feeling the entire room's eyes staring at him. "I feel like Spiderman" he mumbled under his breath, still scared of all the people in the room.

"If I wanted someone dead I would just hire Hitman" Fury said growling, knowing his reputation in the room was already bad. "No I want something else out of all you entirely, now I assume you all know the super hero team known as the Avengers?" Fury asked as he looked over the room. The room just nodded or gave black stares not caring for the team.

"Well we have lost contact with them forty eight hours ago" Fury said his one eye watched the expressions of each occupant of the room, but to his dismay none of them seemed to care. Winters just continued to glare at Nick Fury, no doubt remembering the last time the two met Fury had tried to replace him and Suicide. Suicide on the other hand had taken up playing with a pen on the table, and was making silent rocket noises with it. Hitman just gave his emotionless stare, the only thoughts that could be going through his mind then was either how much he was going to be paid, or how he was going to kill everyone in the room if things did not go his way. Guardian was much the same way, but was no doubt recording most of the conversation to hand over to the CSF after he was released. El Diablo also seemed more interested in starring at Renegade, who had found out the chairs in the room could spin and was busy spinning around in the chairs like a little child sitting at the booth at Steak n' Shake.

"If I may ask, how can you lose contact with a group of heroes, that live mansion, in the middle of New fucking York" Hitman asked as he looked like he was preparing to stand up, not caring for this meeting anymore, finding Nick Fury to be annoying, and a waste of his time.

"I agree with the mercenary, if you want to talk to the Avengers, knock on their door" Winters said as he rose from his chair, grabbing the sniper rifle that was leaning against the table.

"We believe they are dead" Fury said, his voice rising. "There is almost no life signs in mansion as far as we can tell, no one has left the mansion in over seventy two hours, and no one can get in contact with Tony Stark, he didn't even show up to his own birthday" Fury announced catching the attention of most people in the room, knowing that a social person like Tony Stark not showing up for his own party was trouble. "I am calling in all favors with all of you to go in and find out" Nick said almost in a defeated tone.

"Why us?" El Diablo asked his voice full of seriousness as he looked over at the Director of SHIELD. "We are as you say 'Rejects' a bunch of super-humans from Chicago, most of us should be in jail or dead" Diablo said as most of the room nodded with agreement, even Hitman. "We are all killers and thieves" he said as he took a step forward to Fury.

"Your killer and thieves with military training or enough leverage I can use" Fury said cracking a small smile. "Hitman: Trained by Nazi Germany SS back during World War II also was turned into the first and last German Super Soldier granting him the ability of his famous healing factor…deflected from the Nazis moments later. Later Hitman received training from Israel Commandos, and French Foreign Legion, also a firearms expert, hand to hand combat expert, and a black belt in Judo and Karate. Major Herbert Taylor or rather known as Sargent Suicide was born with his accelerated healing, trained by US Army in 1912, 1934, 1950, 1967, and 2001, also trained with United States Marines, and United States Navy Seals" Fury said addressing the two men in the room with healing factors first.

"Then there is First Lieutenant Joseph Stalin Winters, the Russian Super Soldier during World War II" Fury took a moment to chuckle at this, "How many damn Super Soldiers did the world make in WWII?" he said laughing "Anyway like the others you were given amazing powers, you were able to survive Panzer tank rounds without taking any serious damage, able to walk straight into machine gun nests, and take the bullets as if you were being pelted with hail, able to run up to sixty miles per-hour for several hours without feeling tired, and able to survive the coldest of winters or the hottest of summers without breaking a sweat. You were trained by the Russian army, and later after your deflection from the Soviet Union you were trained by United States Marines and Navy Seals" Furry said as he stared at the Soviet Super Soldier.

"Then there is Renegade the Thief from Australia" Fury said as he looked over at Renegade who imminently lowered himself in his seat, obviously intimated by Nick Fury. "Your past is not as known except that your parents were thieves and safe crackers, making you a master in both fields. You were also born with the ability to teleport making you better than your parents at a young age. You did later spend some time in a Juvenile Delinquent center for one crime, but you broke out when you used the Dragon of the Internal Dark Flame…messy stuff a fire that can never be put out unless the user wants it to" Fury said as he watch Renegade twinge as he remembered the incident. "After that you moved to America where you started your carrier as a thief going around the world committing crimes. You also were able to train and somewhat master kickboxing, boxing, karate, and gymnastics. Though you have no obvious military background…I have enough leverage on you to keep you inline" Fury chuckled as Renegade just sank lower into his chair.

"El Diablo you original lived in Texas right? You were not born with your powers but were cursed with them. Your father was a scientist working for Tony Stark back when Stark was still building weapons. Your father developed a bomb that would dropped on a city and would explode causing mass fires like napalm but that wasn't the end of it, the fire wouldn't go out until a batch of chemically altered water was dumped on it, making any city fall to their knees. Pretty handy stuff, too bad he only made one bomb, and just one faithful day when you were visiting him it went off by accident. Strange that it didn't kill you like everyone else in the building, all it did was make you a superhuman…a cursed one for your arms can never go out, and you're not fire proof. In fact you can't do what most people with fire like powers can do, you can't fly, shoot fireballs, or turn the fire off." As Fury said this the room started to grow hotter and hotter as El Diablo's anger grew. "But you have been receiving monthly from the CSF to make you somewhat fire proof, making it so your arms can't burn you…bad, but what if I said SHIELD can make your body immune to those fires? Well we can and if you do this for me I can make it happen" Fury said making El Diablo take a step back in almost shock, for life is hell when your own arms can hurt you.

"Then there is you, Mega Guardian" Fury said as he turned toward the robot in the room, "The perfect cop, perfect soldier, perfect killer. You are truly an amazing piece of work Guardian the latest of the G-Rocket Robotic Soldiers, able to hack into almost any computer, and have a 99.9% accuracy rate with any weapon that you can get your hands on, pistols, rifles, rocket launchers your just the perfect little shooter. Then you have that scythe on your back, able to cut through almost any metal, and you have been downloaded with almost every move, technique or signature from the world's greatest fighters" Fury said making the robot turn his head away from the speaker. "I won't go into much detail for you are just perfect" Fury laughed before he turned toward the back wall where a small screen started to lower.

"This is your target, Avengers Mansion originally the Mira Stark foundation but that soon ended when Stark needed a club house. From the outside it looks like a traditional early 19th century mansion and for the top two floors it reflects that, but SHIELD agents have agreed there is at least eight or nine sub basements filled with Stark, Pym, Richard, and Banner technology making it one of the most technological places on the planet, and would be devastating if it got into the wrong hands" Fury said as the screen started to flip through various inventions the four men had made.

"By the wrong hands, I hope you are including SHIELD" Winters said as he watched the images fly by. Fury just grunted as the pictures continued to flip through.

"I mean Hydra or AIM. If the Avengers are dead and the technology stolen this could mean destruction for the United States or her allies. Imagine Iran or Afghanistan getting their hands on a Negative Zone generator being able to send United States troops into the negative troops, or send their own troops in to appear inside the White House. Or could you image Russia mass producing Iron Men and China Super Soldiers like Captain America" Fury stated as he pounded his first on the table. "This could mean complete destruction for the world."

Renegade, Hitman, Sgt. Suicide, Lt. Winters, El Diablo, and Mega Guardian stayed silent thinking over what could happen to the world if the Avengers were to disappear and their technology stolen. Hitman was the first to stand up and cleared his throat. "Just to put your mind at ease I don't think its any mercenaries that I know. There has been no talk in the mercenary community about killing the Avengers" Hitman stated as he sat back down, feeling that his time in the spot light ended.

"So I am guessing that you want us to go in and find out what happened to the World Mightiest Heroes" Winters stated as he stood up now and cracked his neck. "How interesting that the World Mightiest needs to be saved by the World Rejects" Winters said before he started to laugh. "Oh how the mighty have fallen" he said laughing

"Will you two shut up? This is a matter of National Security! Now we are now on course to New York and will be there in three hours so that gives you all enough time to prep. Now SHIELD is not officially getting into this mess because we don't want the United States to start to freak out that SHIELD is knocking on the Avengers front door" Fury said as he started to move across the room

"Right because two military officers, a mercenary with a huge sword, a man with fire for arms, a robot and the world's most amazing thief won't cause a stir" Renegade laugh as he spun around in his chair again.

"That is why you're going in at night" Fury said through his teeth with anger in his voice. "We will supply you with a SUV, the rest is up to you" he said before he left the room. "Now rest up, get some food, and find some weapons I don't know what you are to expect in there" Fury said as he closed the door.

The six continued to sit still; none of them knew exactly what to say. They were just given the task to go into the Avengers Mansion and identify bodies basically. Hitman was the first to stand, his cape making a slight swoosh. "Well I could use some ammunition and food, I don't know what the rest of you are doing…but I don't care" he said as he readjusted his weapons.

"I need to get some rations in my stomach…considering it was blown off a few moments ago" Suicide laughed as he started to walk away. "Let's see…what do I want? Canned tomatoes, canned beans, canned peaches, canned chicken? Oh I am so hungry I could eat a gate post!" Suicide laughed as he exited the room as well, dragging his M60 light machine gun on the ground.

Winters was the next to stand following Suicide as his loyal subordinate. "I need sniper ammunition as well" was all he said following his commander. As Winters started to leave the room Renegade just stood up and started to stretch.

"Well…I officially believe I pissed myself in fear…I'm going to go the bathrooms to cry" Renegade said before disappearing in his normal matter. All that was left in the room was the Devil Hero El Diablo and Mega Guardian.

"Guardian go into standby till we reach New York, while in standby download all documentations that we have on the Avengers and their members I am not going in blind" El Diablo said as he as well started to leave the room. "And remember Guardian, the only person you listen to is me" Diablo said before leaving the room, searching for something to eat.

Guardian just nodded before his ruby red visor went black and all that you could hear is a soft hum.


	3. Chapter 3: All Legends come to an End

**Chapter 3 **

**All Legends come to an End **

**Location: **Three miles from Avengers Mansion

**Time: **5:22am

**Mission: **Investigate what happened to the Avengers

**Operatives: **Sgt. Suicide, Lt. Winters, Hitman, Renegade, El Diablo, and Mega Guardian

"I thought Fury said we were going in at night…not early morning" Renegade complained in the backseat of the black SUV. He was dressed the same, except that he had found a new pair of blue jeans, finding his old ones were not to his liking anymore. He sat on the far right seat of the car with his face pressed against the window, and he was half asleep form earlier that day of running away from the police.

"He spends all day on that floating tub, he probably doesn't know what country he is in half the time" El Diablo said sitting on the far left of the SUV's backseat. He had shrunken his arms enough so that the flames did not burn the car, but he was still burning making the car a lot hotter then it needed to be. "For all he knew we were in China or Japan" he said as he looked out the window watching the sun rise.

"Or maybe the writer of this story forgot that he set the time in the early morning, and now he has to rearrange the time, because he is too lazy to go back and fix his mistake!" Suicide said sitting up in the front seat of the SUV his face ablaze with joy, thinking that his thought was completely brilliant. "So he is assigning me to tell the world that he is a idiot, and that he does pay attention to his own detail….I like toast" Suicide further commented as he looked over at Winters who was driving. "You know I'm right"

"Sir…you are an idiot, this is the real world. Crap like that doesn't happen here…God…" Winters said as he started to curse in Russian, his only escape from Suicide's idiotic speaking and ideas. Though other times Winters would have humored Suicide and let him continue to rant about his ideas he was in no mood. Going through at least four time changes is hard on a man…even one who is a Super Soldier.

"I want out" Hitman said from the backseat as he sat in-between the Juvenile Thief, and the Devil Hero who was radiating more heat than an open oven in July. He was dressed exactly the same as well, except for the fact that the only weapon that he had on his entire body was his sword. "Seriously I have to listen to a little kid complain and a man who is over a hundred years old have hallucinations…and all for free…I think I will kill Nick Fury for pro-bono." He said sighing.

"I'm twenty four you twat!" Renegade shouted sitting up in his seat some more to meet the eyes of Hitman, which went on met for Hitman continued to stare at the space in front of him. "I am also ten times, if not twenty times richer then you! I have stolen so much in the past that I don't know what there is left to steal! I could steal The Monolesia for you, or would you like 'The Thinker' instead?" Renegade fumed as he tried to get the mercenaries attention.

"Children" was all Hitman said as his blue eyes watched the front windshield, analyzing every bit of data that was coming at him. Renegade just leaned against the window again, letting off an anger sigh before he tried to go to sleep, for a just a few moments.

"Observation: Avengers Mansion is approaching on our right" Mega Guardian said as his head appeared from the backseat. "We should stop a few feet away from it so we don't attract any unwanted attention" he advised as the rest of the car just sat still waiting for the car to come to a halt.

"Congratulations El Diablo, the CSF made a new age GPS just ten times more annoying" Renegade said as he tried to sleep listening to the robot give driving tips.

"I swear to God if you don't shut up Guardian I will blow your head off!" Winters shouted as he gripped the steering wheel harder making small cracks appear in it. "I don't need a backseat driver" he growled his Russian accent made his voice sound even more threating. Before Guardian could say anything else Winters hit the brakes right outside Avengers Mansion , making everyone except the robot lunge forward. "Were here grab your gear" Winters said as he opened the door and got out before slamming the door, making the said door fall off. "ГАДИТЬ"

As the team made its way out of the car, they saw that there were already protesters in front of the Mansion, apparently camping out there over night. Some were just a ragtag group of people blaming the Avengers for them getting mugged, or about some damage that the Avengers accidently caused during some battle with a super villain. The other group was the Westboro Baptist church, like the protesters next to them they were protesting against the Avengers, making them out to be evil and allowing homosexuality to run free through America.

"Idiots" Hitman said as he opened the back of the SUV allowing Mega Guardian to jump out, and start to grab duffle bags. The bags made little noise as Hitman started to pull them out and set them on the ground, to be either lifted or in Renegade's case dragged toward the Mansion. As they started to move their way toward the Mansion the protesters either started to wake up, or were startled by the sounds of the contents of the bags clashing together.

"Look there are more of those Fag loving sons of the devil!" Fred Phelps shouted as he held up the signs 'God hates Fags' and 'God Hates You'. "They are the reason why fags are allowed in the United States, they are all going to hell!" he shouted to be greeted by thunderous applause and shouts of approval from his followers. "And they also have soldiers! God Bless IEDs!" he shouted, but this act caught the attention of Suicide.

"What did you say?" Suicide asked as he walked over to Phelps, anger imminent in his voice. He was carrying two duffle bags and was in a new uniform.

"I said God Bless IEDs and Pray for more Dead Soldiers" Phelps said as his congregation cheered him on. Suicide's face was turning red with anger, his eyes locked on Phelps just waiting for the chance to attack.

"If I wasn't in this uniform right now, I would lay you down flat" Suicide growled. As he entered into a glaring contest with Phelps, Winters came up from behind him and put his hand on Suicide's shoulder.

"It's not worth it sir, we are here on orders your just filling his rage" Winters said as he carried his own bags up to the front gate. Suicide just snorted and followed, though every fiber in his body wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"That's right soldier run from the power of God!" Phelps shouted as the rest of the team moved past him. As they moved Hitman stopped in front of Phelps and looked at him, his emotionless eyes made Phelps lose his footing for a second by he soon got it back. "And what do you want you fag lover?"

"I once was forced to fight for a man who believed in the same thing you did, but he took the cowards way out and shot himself in the head…I hope you do the same" Hitman said before he walked passed Phelps who gave out more anger yells of his insane preaching.

"Welcome to Avengers Mansion, how may I help you today?" JARVIS said from the Avengers intercom. The intercom had a large grey speaker for which one could talk out of and through, along with several buttons and scanners.

"Well how the hell do we get in without breaking the gate?" Renegade asked as he came to a stop at the golden gate, he then let go of the duffle bag and gave a large and over exaggerated sigh. "What are we carrying in these bags? Gold bricks? I have carried Gold bricks and they are heavy and these things are heavy!" he complained once again before Mega Guardian pushed his way up front and stood in front of the intercom. He then placed his hand on it, and small wires started to pop out of Guardians hand. The wires made their way into the intercom and a soft humming came out of the intercom.

"Welcome back to the Mansion Mr. Stark" JARVIS said as Mega Guardian moved his hand away. The others just watched as Guardian moved away from the machine and the gates soon opened. They just continued to stare at the robot as he made his way through the gates and up toward the mansion. Guardian looked behind him let off a robotic sigh.

"I have the ability to hack into almost any system in the world…I was made purposely to hack into systems like Starks or Untied States systems" Guardian said before he walked up to the front door and waited for the rest of his team, who were still in a complete daze, well except for Hitman who did not care, he simply picked up his bags and moved toward the mansion.

"Secret missions, Avengers, High tech robots, crazy soldiers, a best friend who wants to arrest you, man my luck sucks" Renegade said as he resumed dragging his bag again. "And why does it feel like I got the heaviest bag?" he shouted once more as Suicide walked passed him along with El Diablo.

"It's good thing you did not join army" Winters laughed as he picked up Renegades bag with ease. "Or you would be dead" he laughed in his thick Russian accent. He walked up to the door to meet the others, not felling the added weight he was carrying at all, leaving the World Greatest Thief standing there like a lost puppy.

"I can teleport, throw fire balls, let off steams of fire and have an attack that could whip out a small country…why couldn't I have gotten super strength?" Renegade mumbled under his breath as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked toward his teammates. As he did so the constants yell and boo's filled the air from the protesters in front of the mansion. The words though fell on deaf ears, for if you were to ask anyone who lived in Chicago they would tell you the same thing 'Super-humans don't care'.

"Okay did Fury give anyone key?" Winters asked as he tried to turn the handle but it was locked. He could easily break the door down with his superhuman might but…that might not look good in front of several protesters that already hate his kind. He looked to his right to see Suicide, Hitman, and Mega Guardian all just staring ahead, none of them seem to concerned about the current predicament because none of them knew anything about public reputation. On his left El Diablo and Renegade just watched him. Soon Winters gaze turned toward the thief, and soon did El Diablo's and Hitman's gaze turned toward the thief.

"What?" Renegade asked as he looked over at his teammates who just continued to stare at him. As the moments started to past by, Renegade started to shake under the glare of his teammates, so much so that his legs started to shake and sweat started to roll down his face. "Okay I will give you all back you wallets!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers and soon black puffs of smoke appeared over everyone except El Diablo and Mega Guardian and soon their wallets appeared and started to fall.

"That's not it" Hitman said as he grabbed his black wallet out of the air and put it back in his pocket. "Pick the lock" he said in his cold and calculating voice. Winters just nodded and El Diablo rolled his eyes and look at his best friend.

"No, breaking in to the Avengers Mansion? I mean I have done stupid stuff before but…but…they have the Hulk in there! And Thor God of Fucking Thunder! The minute I go through that door for all I know I will be Smashed then have a blast of lighting go through my stomach!" Renegade shouted as he started to back up a little. "There is no way, no how, not in a million years that I will…"

"If the Avengers are dead, you can keep all the valuable stuff" El Diablo said cutting the Australian Thief in the middle of his sentence.

"Everything?" Renegade asked as a lock pick kit appeared in a puff of black smoke. "Anything valuable?"

"Yes now can you do it?" El Diablo asked as the thief made his way up to the door with the kit under his arm.

"I have witnesses to this, you all heard him right? I mean…I get to rob Tony Stark…again!" Renegade said with pure joy in his voice, as he took two of the tools out and started to work on the pick. "I once robbed him before, I stole the ARK reactor blue prints…though I soon realized that I had no idea what it did…or that he somehow made a ink that has a GPS in it…I thought it was overkill when he **and **War Machine showed up. I mean how dangerous did they think I was? When they found me I was sitting at a Starbucks!" Renegade said as he picked away at the lock.

"Just shut up" El Diablo growled as he watched Renegade work on the lock. "And hurry up…people are staring" he said as he looked over his shoulder to see the protesters standing on their toes and moving around to see what was going on. Soon the satisfying click echoed through the team.

"There we go" Renegade said as he put his hand on the handle and pushed the door open. "Hello? God of Thunder? Green Giant? Don't worry about us…or just me…I'm just going to rob you" Renegade laughed as he walked inside followed by the other members of his team. As soon as they entered the mansion they were greeted by nothing.

The main hall was completely dark, no lights were on, and the whole building seemed abandoned void of life. As they all moved into the building Renegade just started to run around the front hall examining pictures, vases, and anything that he could imagine to be valuable. "Look at all this stuff! Hmm…I wonder how much this would go on eBay?" he asked as he took the picture off the wall and examined it closer.

The team didn't answer as they started to drop their duffle bags and started to go through them, all except for El Diablo who would have lit the bags on fire. Hitman started to dig through his bags and soon brought out a FN-SCAR one of the world's most deadly assault rifles. He started to attach objects to it like a lazar sight and grenade launcher. As he did this Renegade's face paled.

"Um…aren't we supposed to save the Avengers not…kill them?" Renegade squeaked as more of the team pulled out guns and weapons. Sgt. Suicide pulled out a M249 light machine gun and then pulled out a SPAZ shotgun, he first pumped the gun before placing it on his back, with a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Well if their dead, we should kill those responsible" Suicide laughed as turned the lazar sights on, on his gun and soon a thin red light was coming from the side of his gun. "It's the American way! Kill one of our guys and we will kill a hundred of yours!" he said laughing before Winters cupped his mouth.

"Shut up, we do not know if we are alone" Winters said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a M16. "Keep quiet and fan out" Winters said as he started to advance forward his gun pointed forward. Suicide followed behind him, staying a few feet back and was walking backwards so he and Winters were back to back.

Mega Guardian just looked around before he pulled out a Heckler & Koch HK21, and started to feed the belt into the gun. "Operational Systems are normal. Energy Remaining 98.2%. Mega Guardian Unit is ready for action" Guardian said before he started his way toward the sitting room of the Mansion. Renegade just looked around as he watched Hitman load his FN SCAR and start to put other pistols, knives, and his claymore sword on before moving down the hall following Suicide and Winters.

"Okay Renegade you and me are left" El Diablo said as his flames emerged from under his poncho, his mask making deep breathing sounds and soon he started to make his way toward the kitchen. Renegade just hung his head and started to follow his longtime friend. As the two made their way through the Mansion, Renegade couldn't help but shake an uneasy feeling they were being watched.

"Hey um…El…is their…I don't a chance…if they Avengers are dead…that they are ghost?" he asked as he tried to look over his shoulder to spot one, but there was nothing there every time.

"What? Renegade don't ask stupid questions" El Diablo said as he rounded a corner. He looked around the hallway before advancing further down the hall, not seeing any imminent enemies. "This is El Diablo to Mega Guardian have you found anything?" El Diablo asked using the radio that was on his collar.

**Living Room **

"I don't know yet" Mega Guardian said on the other side of the radio. He was standing in the television room looking at the television in the room. The screen had at least five bullet holes in it, but he could not find a single shell in the room. His visor started to scan the room searching for anything out of the ordinary. As his scan moved around the room he found some organic compounds on the floor, which looked as though they were part of the human mating ritual. He continued to look around till his scanners picked up something else. He walked over to where the couch was and flipped it over with ease. His scanners indicated that something was sprayed on the carpet, but he had no idea what it could be. He rose his left hand and pointed at the area, and soon his finger started to spray Luminol and soon a large spot of blue resigned under the couch. "Blood" was all the super robot said.

**Foyer **

"Hey Winters, Knock, Knock" Suicide said as he and Winters made their way around the back part of the mansion.

"I am not answering the door" Winters said, annoyed that the only man in the world he could call a friend was an idiot.

"Come on, answer it" Suicide said half laughing; wanting to tell the joke that he had come up with.

"No damn it! It is the same damn joke every time! You never tell me anything new!" Winters whispered angrily.

"Come on! Answer it, answer it, answer it, answer it!" Suicide whined as he pointed his gun down a hall, his laser bouncing off the walls and pictures. "I promise it's good"

"Fine! Who the fuck is there!" Winters said as he lowered his gun and looked over at Suicide, a vain sticking out of his head.

"Boo who" Suicide said snickering, almost unable to keep the joke from flying out.

Winters just cursed in Russian knowing what joke he was going to tell him. "Boo who?" Winters growled knowing that Suicide would continue to pester him till he did.

"Don't cry…we all have to die sometime!" Suicide laughed before he knelt to the ground laughing hard believing that he had told the greatest joke in the world, while Winters just stood there wishing that he could die.

"Sir…you are an idiot" Winters sighted as he turned the corner walking back to where he first came from. "Come on Suicide there is nothing for us to find here" Winters sighed as he cross the hall. "Idiot, every time we are on a fucking mission he has to tell me that damn joke…I let him watch way to much Dragon Ball Z" Winters sighed before he heard Suicide trying to use the Kamehameha.

**Kitchen **

"This is boring" Hitman growled as he entered the kitchen, not sure if Renegade and El Diablo had already cleared the area. He looked over the area as he held his FN SCAR in his hands before he started to make his way toward the door. His eyes were constantly scanning, analyzing, looking for anything that might tell him where the Avengers might be. While he was looking around he turned toward the fridge noticing a strange piece of paper on it. As his eyes scanned over the piece of paper, the thought of the Avengers might be dead soon became something of an over exaggeration.

"This is Hitman to all teams, I have found something" Hitman said as he started to talk on the radio. "I don't think the Avengers are dead" he said as he started to make his way back to the Grand Hallway.

"Negative, I have found strong evidence that at least one individual is dead" Mega Guardian said over the radio.

"Well that's better than what Suicide and I have found…hold on…no I am not going to tell them your joke…no you can't tell them either…get away from me…Suicide I swear to God I will shoot you…I don't want a hug!" Winters said from his side of the radio, as he tried to fight off a Suicide Bear Hug.

"Hitman grab that paper and meet back in the Great Hallway" El Diablo said over the radio as well as he and Renegade stood in the Great Hallway. "I think Renegade and I found something" he said as he and Renegade looked down at the body of Captain America.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Limbs

**Chapter 4: They Never Grow Back Two Limbs **

**Location: **Avengers Mansion; Grand Hallway

**Time: **7:34am

**Operatives: **Sgt. Suicide, Lt. Winters, Renege, El Diablo, Hitman, and Mega Guardian

St. Suicide, Lt. Winters, Hitman, and Guardian entered the Grand Hallway to find Renegade and El Diablo standing over Captain America's body. As the other agents surrounded the body Hitman got on one knee and started to look over the body. He grabbed Captain America's lower chin and started to move his head back and forth, as he did so Renegade looked as though he was about to lose his lunch.

"Oh dear God…have you ever heard of respect for the dead?" Renegade shouted as he watched Hitman move Captain America's face, arms and neck. He stood up and took a step back and faced the others.

"What did Fury say about lousing contact?" Hitman said as he looked through another duffle bag searching for something.

"He said they have had no contact with Avengers, for two days" Winters said as he poked Captain America's shoulder with the end of his gun. "Hmm…the Living Legend of World War II, dead at the feet of an ex-Soviet…how ironic" Winters pondered as he scratched his chin. Suicide squatted next to the Captain and had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Didn't someone say this guy was bullet proof?" He asked as he looked at the four bullet holes in the Captain's chest.

"His shield is, not his body" Hitman said as he held what would like a large thermometer. Renegade watched as Hitman got closer to Captain America's body. Suddenly his face went pail, he took a few steps back before he closed his eyes shut.

"Oh you sadistic bastard…" Renegade said as Hitman pushed the needle into the side of Captain America. The group stood silent as they waited for the thermometer to have a correct reading on the Captain's body temperature. As they stood there Lt. Winters turned around in lighting speed pointed his M16 down the hall. Suicide looked over at Winters and down the hall.

"Uh…see something?" Suicide asked as he pointed his machine gun down the hall.

Winters just snorted as he lowered his gun. "I thought I saw something…." He said as he looked back at Hitman who was pulling the thermometer out. "Well, how long has he been dead?" Winters asked taking a step over to Hitman.

"His body is as cold as the ice they found him in" Hitman said as he stood up. "His body already went through reggae mortis meaning he has been dead for three days" he said as he stood up tossing the thermometer to the side. He scratched his chin and looked at the others. "Meaning that the Avengers must have been dead for three days, and not two…meaning that for the last three days whoever did this has been looking through some of the most highly classified technology in the world" Hitman said, making everyone's expressions become more serious, except Mega Guardian who could not change what his face looked like.

"Shit" Renegade said as he took a few steps backwards scratching his head, as his face grew even paler "Could that mean that…well…there still here?" he asked as he took a large gulp. Hitman just nodded as he made sure the safety on his Scar was off.

"Well then…"Winters said as he looked over his shoulder "I guess I did see something" he said as he took a few steps forward and looked over the hallway till he saw a little camera. "Where do you think those cameras store there footage?"

Guardian looked up at the camera before jumping up onto the ceiling. He stuck his metal fingers into the ceiling along with the tip of his feet. He then started to move toward the camera as if he was Spiderman. Renegade and Winter's mouths were slightly open in surprise. El Diablo just let off a small chuckle as he watched Guardian. Hitman just looked up, not even registering a look of surprise.

"I didn't know robots could climb" Suicide said as he pushed his helmet off his face a little, making Winters slab his forehead with his palm.

Like with the door security Guardian stuck his hand out and the little wires connected to the camera. A combination of green ones and zeros started to flash on Mega Guardians visor as he filtered through information. Suddenly an yellow exclamation mark started to blink on his face as he jumped off the ceiling.

"Warning: Cameras have been deactivated since Wednesday at twelve thirty two pm. They were reactivated two hours ago when we entered the mansion" Guardian said, as soon as he said this though his visor started to flash again with the yellow exclamation mark. He turned around and held his left arm out projecting an orange shield as bullets started to fly towards them. The bullets bounced off the shield, but there was no sign where they were coming from. "Warning: Multiple unknown heat signatures have been detected" Guardian said as he took out his assault rifle and started to fire it with one hand. "We are under attack"

"That you Captain Obvious Suicide growled as he ran to the left of Guardian, he pulled his machine gun to his hip and began to fire as well. Large cracks erupted from the gun, making anyone who was not use to the sound of gunfire go temporarily death, as the fifty caliber shells stared to be spat out of the gun. "Get some you…invisible…sons of…uh…Die Mother Fuckers!" he shouted as he sprayed the hall with lead.

"Could not come with anything more creative?" Hitman asked but sounded more like a statement as he took the right side next to the robot and squatted down trying to find a target to shoot. "Where are they? There not giving off a muzzle flash"

"Targeting: Four targets on same level as us taking cover behind walls. Another three targets above on the left banister and five on the right banister." Guardian said as he kept pumping out the lead. Winters started to fire at the right banister as he a bullet hit him the forehead making him take a step backwards.

"Shit…" Winters said as he caught the bullet in his hand, thanking his almost indestructible skin. He looked the bullet in his hand, "They have thirty caliber hollow head rounds" Winters said as he took his firing stance again. "So if you can't survive a bullet, I suggest don't get hit" Winters said laughing a little as the bullets started to rickshaw off his skin.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit!" Renegade shouted as he started jumping around teleporting trying to avoid the bullets as he also began to fire black fire balls at the places Guardian said the enemies were to be. "I hate people with super strength, super speed, healing factors, and invisibility! Does no one play fair anymore?" he shouted.

"Says the man who teleports in and out of safes and avoiding gunfire" El Diablo said as his arms of fire shot out of his poncho making the temperature of the room rise. He used one of his arms to create a round shield in front of him, making any of the bullets that came his way melt. With his other he pointed at the left banister and let off a stream of intense fire. Soon screams erupted from the banister as the invisible enemies soon started to feel the pain of the fire licking their flesh. Soon they were visible enough from the burning that the four members with guns were able to take aim and fill the attackers full of lead.

"If Guardian could not detect these nonsenses, I doubt that Iron Man was either" Hitman said as he felt his Scar run out of ammunition. As he reached for another clip he felt a fist make contact with the side of his face. The punch was much stronger than a regular human's punch, as he felt himself flying backwards and being slammed through a wall.

"Warning: Super human strength registered" Guardian said the invisible enemy punched the robot in the chest sending him backwards as well and breaking through the front entrance into the Mansion front yard. Suicide turned his heavy gun fire towards where Guardian had been standing and soon he could feel blood splatter on his face, as he saw his bullets tearing up the soon becoming visible body.

"I bet were giving those punks outside a good show" Suicide laughed as he turned his heavy machine gun fire back towards where this unknown enemy was hiding and shooting at them. "Hmmm…I wonder if a few stray bullets might find their way towards those West Burrow nut-jobs…hehe…a man can only dream" Suicide said laughing as he pulled his revolver out as well and began to fire it as well.

Winters's M16 started clicking singling it was out of bullets. "Eh…who needs this anyway" Winters said as he tossed the rifle to the side and pulled out his Desert Eagle, "When this is more fun" he said as he started to run down the hallway blasting away with his handgun, with Suicide running behind him. "This reminds me of Stalingrad but they were not invisible, just Nazi Snipers" he said laughing as he remembered his war.

"Piece of junk robot, I don't need to know what is happening now I can feel it" Hitman said as he pulled himself out of the wall with a piece of lumber stuck in his chest. He grabbed the piece of wood with one hand and started to pull it out, as he spat out a knocked out tooth. As he did though he felt another punch make contact with his stomach. As felt his body being lifted into the air while he coughed up blood, but as he felt his body go up he reached out and placed his hands where the head of his attacker should be. As he felt his hands grab it, he pulled himself forward and smashed his knee into the attackers face. He felt some sort of mask break under his knee as he did before it made contact with human flesh. As he felt this, Hitman took a knife out of belt and stabbed it into where his knee was killing his attacker.

Renegade teleported in a puff of smoke onto the right banister railing doing a one handed handstand on it, as he did he felt the bullets zip by him. He pulled out of his pocket a few smoke bombs and lit the end of them with his Dragon Flame. "Enjoy my friends" he said as he tossed him in the directions the bullets were coming from as he teleported away again. Soon red, green, and blue smoke came from the bombs. The silhouette of the men could be seen, Renegade then appeared in the smoke and started to fight them with hand to hand combat with his own unique combat of karate, kickboxing and dancing. It could be seen through the smoke Renegade kicking one man in the head before falling to the ground to avoid a punch. He jumped back up unleashing a upper punch before doing a backflip landing on one man's shoulders. With his knees tightly holding his head he leaned forward lifting the man off his feet and tossing him off the banister. As Renegade fell forward he did another handstand and spinning his left around kicked the last man in the side before using both his feat to hit him in the back of the head.

The battle soon became two on five in the 'heroes' favor. Guarding kicked open the front door, turning what looked as though to be expensive wood, into toothpicks. As he walked back in, the shouts of the protesters could be heard as they were screaming in terror and running away from the scene "The enemy has retreated, or has gone into deeper hiding." He said as he came in, not being able to sense the last two enemies. "Entering their energy signature into database now"

Winters and Suicide looked over at Mega Guardian as the robot announced that the enemy was gone and started to lower their weapons. "Aww…and I could not say my signature mid battle zinger" Suicide said as hit the side of the gun releasing the almost empty belt of bullets. "It was a killer one to"

"For the last time, that stupid joke is not a mid-battle zinger…they have to be funny" Winters said as he holstered his gun while he pinched his nose in frustration.

"What? Knock, knock jokes are very funny" Suicide wined as the two made their way back to the others where Hitman was already pushing the men Renegade fighting against the wall, for they were the only ones who were not dead.

The men were dressed in what looked like black metal body armor with wires attached to their forearms, upper arms, shins, thighs, chest, and so forth all connected to a pack on their backs. They all had black metal masks that covered their faces, to top it all off on their helmets and from there chest down to their lower stomach were yellow 'H's' and the Hydra insignia on their shoulders. Renegade and Guardian started to pull them off one by one. Hitman then pointed an Uzi at them and started to move the barrel up and down the line of men.

"Anyone of you turn invisible, I will shoot all of you" Hitman said, his voice emotionless but had a certain amount of threat behind it. "The only way I won't kill all of you is if you tell us why Hydra agents are in the Avenger's Mansion and why Captain America is dead" The men looked back at each other all of them but one with serious looks on their faces. That's when Winter's eyes went wide.

"Stop them!" he shouted but it was too late.

"Hail Hydra!" four of them said as a soft crunch came from each one of them. Soon foam appeared in their mouths as the evidence of them taking cyanide became even more apparent. As they started to fall over dead, the fifth one was struggling trying to get his fake tooth with cyanide in it loose. Winters shoved his hand in the man's mouth.

"I will rip your tong out before you could take that" Winters said as he grabbed the tooth and pulled it out without any of the poison coming out. He then picked the man up by the neck and held him in the air. "Tell us where the Avengers are!" he shouted as he slammed him into the wall.

"Cut off one…limb…two…shall…shall take its place" he cried out as he was chocked. Hitman drew his sword out and pressed it against the man's leg.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Hitman asked as he slid the blade over his leg.

"Oh it's not true, I remember the first time I heard that during Vietnam and so, I took my machete and started to hack their limbs off…none had two take its place" Suicide said as he walked up to the man as well "But I would love to do another test". The man's eyes went wide as he felt the three stone cold killers look up at him as a prize for who could kill him first. He swallowed a large lump in his throat.

"Pl…please….don't ki…kill me" The man pleaded as tears started to stream down his face. Winters let go of the man's throat letting him fall to the ground.

"But you were so excited to die with your buddies" Hitman said as he tapped the side of the man's head with the flat side of his sword "It would be a shame if we did not help you" he said, but Winters move the blade away from the Hydra agent's face with the tip of his boot.

"Tell us, why is Captain America dead and where the other Avengers are" Winters said as he looked over at Guardian. "Make sure no more sneak up on us…or…try to say something before they start shooting" Winters said sighing remember how Mega Guardian's warnings were during the attack.

"Roger" Mega guardian said as his visor turned blue as he went into full radar mode. As he did this Winters turned his attention back down at the Hydra agent.

"Now talk" Winters said as Suicide drew his knife and licked the blade, and Hitman started to trace the man's chin with his claymore sword. "My friends are becoming bored"

"We…we attack the mansion last Saturday…we came in with are clocking on…we started by causing minor computer disruptions…then we started to cause paranoia…before we stared our attack" the agent said as he felt the cold metal against his chin. "We….we were able to take down Captain America and Iron Man, then we…" a bullet whizzed by Winter's head and implanted itself in the agents head killing him instantly.

"Warning: Sniper!" Guardian said as his visor turned red and turned where the shot came from.

"Вы гребаный робот!" Winters said cursing in Russian as he pulled his gun out again, but before he could let off a shot, two gun shots echoed out as the sound of last two Hydra Agents fall over as they become visible, after killing each other. The team just looked at them for a second before the sound of a thump caught their attention. They all looked over to where Renegade was standing to see he was now on the ground. Hitman walked over to him and put his two fingers on his neck.

"He's alive…just fainted" Hitman said as he stood back up. "Can't blame him though, he probably has never seen anything like this before" Hitman said as he walked over to the dead agents. He looked at them for a second and turned to the rest of the team. "Well that confirms that Captain America and Iron Man are dead" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note in his pocket. "I found this on the fridge, it's a note from Bruce Banner saying he and the Hulk left feeling as though they were being targeted by people inside the team" he said as he handed the note to Winters.

"So…uh…mission over?" Suicide asked as he looked around the hallway seeing blood, shell casings and pieces of the mansion still on fire. "Because this looks like what Winter's and I do usually"

"No…we need to find out if they stole anything" Winters said as he put the note in his own pocket. He turned over to Guardian and El Diablo who were examining the down thief. "Robot, do you think you can find the sub basements?" the Russian asked, but not all that faithful C.S.F robot that seemed to have a hard time with warnings.

"Affirmative" Mega Guardian said as he lifted Renegade on his shoulder. Soon a green light flashed on his visor before pointing down the hall. "Observation: The elevator is this way, I will be able to get us down to the sub levels" Guardian said as started to make his way down the hall. The team started to follow the robot till they reached living room kind of area. Inside the wall paper was ripped, books tossed to the corners of the room , and what looked to be rocks on the floor as well. They looked at where a fire place must have been due to the amount of ash on the ground. Where the fireplace used to be was a metal looking wall behind it, seeming to be a secret door way.

"I guess they could not get in" El Diablo said as he looked around the room. "So…how do we get in?" as he asked this Suicide started to look around the room some more.

"Hey I know we just fought a lot of guys back there but…shouldn't there be more somewhere?" Suicide asked as he pointed his gun around the room.

"I think if there were, they would have already ambushed us, they might have been this shifts team, so we better hurry things along" Lt. Winters said as he watched Mega Guardian walking over to the entrance. The robot stared at the entrance for a second as more zeros and ones passed its visor, appearing as if it was collecting data from the wall. Guardian then raised its hand and pressed it against the entrance as the robot did this, four parts of the entrance opened reviling a scanners and a keyboards.

"Well I be a son of a gun" Suicide said as he looked the stuff over "Aren't these the things for your eyes, thumb, and hand?" he asked as he looked over the scanners.

"Yes they are…do you think we can use Cap's parts for this?" Winters asked as he looked it over.

"No. Stark technology is highly advanced. His body is to cold and would not register a pulse for the machine you have to be normal body temperature and alive" Hitman said his arms were crossed as he looked around. "Unless we can find an alive Avengers member we are not getting in"

"Scanning" Guardian said as a thin blue light started to go over the machines. The sound of soft humming could be heard coming from both the scanners and Guardian. "Scanning Complete" the robot said before leaning into the first scanner that registered one's eye.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't even have eyes!" Suicide said as he watched the robot, but almost as soon as he said that a small ding came from the machine granting access.

"Mega Guardian can produce fake eyes, thumbprint, and palm prints" El Diablo said as Guardian kept going through the tests. A ding came from each one till he got to the keyboard.

"What now hot shot?" Suicide asked mockingly as he saw the robot's finger hover above the keyboard, but within seconds Guardian's finger started to type and the last ding was heard.

"Avenger Mansion Access for Tony Stark" JARVIS said through one of the invisible intercoms in the room, as an entrance was made that was large enough for the team to enter together. As the team entered Suicide just gave a grunt,

"Where was the damn computer when we were fighting Hydra" he asked as he the descended into the depths of the Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5: What the

**Chapter 4: New Line of Work**

**Location: **Avenger Mansion, Sub basement one

**Time: **10:19am

**Operatives: **Sgt. Suicide, Lt. Winters, Renegade (Unconscious), El Diablo, Hitman, and Mega Guardian

The team ventured deeper into the subbasement as florescent lights lit there way. Guardian was leading the group with Renegade still on his shoulder. Their footsteps echoed through the hallway each click of their shoes made more and more sound. As they continued to walk though El Diablo began to speak.

"Didn't that Hydra Agent say they killed Iron Man as well? Well if he's dead why didn't we find his body?" he asked as they kept venturing forward.

"Hmm…that is good question" Winters said his Russian accent as thick as ever. "If I would to guess they took Iron Man and any other dead Avengers bodies somewhere to be studied. Why they didn't take Cap's, I don't know" the Russian said "But what a Super Soldier like Captain America would compare to an army of Iron Men, Gods, and giants"

"Hmm…resizable" Hitman said as they found themselves at the end of the hall. They were standing in a large room, which looked like a combination between a laboratory, and something you would see form Star Treck. Lights were flashing around the room, as the sound of computers humming could be heard. There was a large table sitting in the middle of it which had the Avengers logo on it. The team started to spread apart looking at all the equipment. Most of it looked like Stark Technology but there were bits of pieces of what might have been Pym technology or even some Fantastic Four technology.

"This looks like a geek heaven" Suicide said as he looked over the large table, "I mean look at this! The A on this thing is a fucking hologram! Shit I wish we had there, these would make field reports more interesting" he said as he walked over to the control panel of the table.

"Right, field reports, knowing you, you'd would play either COD, Halo, or even look up porn on it" Winters said laughing to himself as he picked up what looked like to be a ray gun.

"Hmm…that would be like 3D porn…where the internet on this thing?" Suicide said as he went to press a button but as he reached down a metal hand caught him.

"Do not touch this, it is vital to our mission" Mega Guardian said as it started to place its hands on the panel dropping Renegade on the ground by accident. His body made a soft thud as he fell on the ground, but the thief did not seem to take any notice in the hard fall. Guardian's cables came out of its hand again and started to process the data from there.

Suicide gave a snort of disappointment for now he could not look up his holographic porn, or have a total three hundred and sixty degree angle of the world of Halo. Suicide started to move around the room some as he looked for something to play with like most of the others have started to do. Winters was still looking at the ray gun trying to figure out what it did without firing it and causing a black hole somehow. Hitman was looking over what looked to be a hilt of a sword, just without the blade. El Diablo on the other hand had found a soccer ball and was currently juggling it, for he could do nothing with his hands for they would burn whatever he picked up. Finally there was Mega Guardian who was still going through the Avengers' database. He kept walking till he came upon a

Suicide picked it up and started to examine the laptop, he noticed it was a black Asus computer that seemed to be fresh out of the box. He opened it up and saw the user name 'Captain America' pop up, and waiting for a password. The ultimate veteran scratched his chin before typing in a password, and soon access was granted to him.

"Who needs smarty pant robots when you got American ingenuity!" Suicide laughed as he started to look through the computer.

"The password was password wasn't it?" Renegade asked standing over the Sargent smirking.

"What in the name of Sam Hill? When did you wake up?" Suicide shouted in surprise, remembering that just a few minutes ago Renegade was on the ground still unconscious.

"Just a few minutes ago, El won't let me touch anything…freeken back stabber…he said I could steal anything but when it comes to technology no… why do I call him by best friend?" Renegade asked, mostly to himself as he watched Suicide shrug and start looking around. "You know it's not nice to go through a dead man's stuff" Renegade said looking over his shoulder.

"Key word…dead, he ain't goin mind me going through some stuff…we were buds during World War II" Suicide said smiling as he pushed his helmet up a little with his thumb, giving his signature psychotic smile. Renegade just looked down at Suicide gave him a 'what the hell' stare. The two looked at each other till Suicide finally cleared his throat. "Okay…maybe…once or twice…or three…he told me he hated my guts, me, and everything I did…but I could tell we forged a friendship, no a brotherhood in blood!"

"What was me you idiot! Captain America hated you!" Winters shouted from across the room his Russian voice echoing throughout the lab. Suicide just growled as he started to open up files in Captain America's folder, looking up recent searches, and sites he was one.

"Hmm…he Googled himself, read a few history texts about the war…pictures from the war…he has an email account?" Suicide asked himself as he started to click on his email.

"Okay now we are crossing a line, going through his web searches are normal…but his emails? I think there is a federal law against that" Renegade said as he tried to remove Suicides hand from the keyboard.

"I am a federal agent! I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Suicide exclaimed as he once again typed in password to get into Captain America's account. "Guess he didn't know he was supposed to type something other than password". Suicide began to go through Captain America's emails, Renegade tried not to watch what he was doing, but out of the corner of his eye he watched. "Let's see, Tony Stark explaining how to use email, Hawkeye saying hi, Ant-Man asking what it was like in the ice and… the Wasp sayings…watch this?"

"What?" Renegade asked now suddenly intrigued by what the Wasp might have sent.

"Wait…she's not the only one…look at this! There must be at least fifty emails just saying 'Watch this'…is that She-Hulks email?" the two looked at each other as they started to click through. As they did Captain America's response was the same 'Watch what?'

"The dingo didn't know how to open them" Renegade said as he watched Suicide click one of the attached videos. As soon as they did blood rushed to their faces, jaws hung open, and eyes were glued to the screen. "It…it couldn't be…" Renegade said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Could…but…how?" the homicidally brave Suicide could not form a single sentence as he and Renegade watched the computer. Each video was a super heroin trying to score with Captain America, by giving him a 'private show'. The two looked at each other before they started to click rapidly.

"Forward it to me! Come on hurry up!" Renegade shouted as he shook the back of Suicide's chair as the Seargent started to highlight each email getting ready to forward them all to himself and Renegade. The two had perverted smiles on their faces as they went through, till the screen went black.

"Wait…no…no…no…no! God damn it! You piece of shit!" Suicide shouted his voice full of rage as he pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the laptop. "Give me back my free porn!" he shouted as he pulled back on the hammer. Renegade was also up in arms as black fire consumed his hands and feet.

El Diablo just looked over and nodded at Mega Guardian. "Good job" the fire cop said as he turned his attention back over at some charts that were left up on a bored. It looked like some collaborated notes between Stark and Pym. He could understand only a little bit of it, but it looked like some advance Nano technology. "Pop would have loved this…" El Diablo said as he looked over it.

Guardian didn't move or give any acknowledgement that he was the one who destroyed the files on Captain America's laptop after copying the files onto its own hard-drive. One of the many abilities Guardian had was once it was on a Wi-Fi network Guardian had the ability to hack onto any computer, copy files, and deletes everything on the computer at will. "Avenger files copied" Guardian announced as it removed its hand from the table.

"Okay good" El Diablo said as he walked over to Guardian. "See if you can hail Furry on that thing, I rather not go back out and deal with that idiotic church, and no doubt the Media now". He said as he watched the others get closer to the table. "Suicide Renegade keep your mouths shut, I rather do this professionally as possible so we don't have to spend any more time here"

"I second that" Winters said as he came from behind a large computer, with what looked like an energy bazooka. "Also…I am keeping this" he said smiling as he lifted over his head and carried it on his shoulders. "This looks like a fun way of…getting rid of neighbors." Winters said chuckling. As Winters admired his new gun some more, Hitman appeared behind him, his snow white cape flapping somehow even with no wind.

"Doesn't look like anything is missing" The mercenary said before taking a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the table. He pulled out his boot knife and started to look it over. "Though I think our job is far from done" he said, but no one even cared to listen to his monotone voice.

"Just call the bastard" Suicide said as he swung a chair around so when he sat he could rest his arms on the back rest. "The smell of smarts is getting to me…"

"The smell of…you know…screw it I'm too depressed" Renegade said as he also took a seat. "All those videos…I could have made a fortune. Do you know how many people would pay for a video of Firestar naked?" the thief sighed as he rested his head on the table. "I could cry"

El Diablo just rolled his eyes as he looked at Guardian. "Call him" and at that Guardian placed its hand on the table once more and soon a holographic S.H.I.E.L.D symbol appeared above them. As they watched a strange women's voice came over the speakers.

_"Your call is very important to us here at S.H.I.E.L.D or Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. If your calling about a terrorist threat, super human attacks, or any threat to the world please stand on the line. If your John Jonah Jameson reporting about Spiderman, hang up now" _

"What the…" Winters started till Nick Fury soon appeared looking over the group. He looked over all them his eye patch ever present.

"Status Report" Furry said as he looked over each one. The group looked around a little bit till all eyes rested on El Diablo. He cleared this throat and looked up at Nick Fury.

"Well Furry, we found the body of Captain America. We also engaged in a fire-fight with Hydra Agents. We have not found any other Avenger and it seems the Sub-Basements have not been broken into. We are the only ones down here" El Diablo said as the rest of the group just nodded. "None of the Agents are alive…they took their own lives"

Though he was only being projected as a hologram you could see the wheels in Nick Fury's head turn. "That is some news to take in" he started as he start to rub his chin in thought. "Only Captain America's body was found?" He asked

"Yes Sir" El diablo said as the rest of the group started to look away, not wanting to add any information to the current conversation.

"Well then…" Fury started looking around "We have some major decisions to make here boys…but I think I have a solution to some" he started an evil glimpse could be seen in his one good eye. "Congratulations all of you, your all now Avengers"


End file.
